1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle energy absorbing steering column having a steering axis about which steering takes place during operation of the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a steering column support for guiding the orientation of the steering column during collapse under impact.
2. Disclosure Information
Energy absorbing steering columns for vehicles conventionally include a deformable support whose deformation during steering column movement provides the energy absorption. This energy absorption is desirable to dissipate the magnitude of the reaction force generated by the steering column as it resists deformation. One example of an energy absorbing steering column support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,522 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent discloses a strap that deforms during the collapse of the steering column.
It has been observed that energy absorbing steering columns may rotate about an axis transverse to the steering axis of the motor vehicle. That is, the steering column may rotate such that the steering wheel moves upward in the vehicle, or downward from an initial position. If such rotations are unabated, the overall energy absorption capability of the steering column may be reduced.
It would be desirable to provide a steering column support apparatus that could be inexpensively manufactured and capable of providing both energy absorption and steering column orientation control during collapse.